


play fights

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: this is just a short, lighthearted biadore fluff fic, where they found some old wrapping paper tubes and have a playfight with them.hopefully here the line spacing in the speech will be correct here.





	play fights

This all started as a search for materials. In an often overlooked storage cupboard that turned out to be full of them, they also found some wrapping paper rolls. Some of the girls had taken those to make some obscure outfits out of the material, but Adore found herself distracted. Taking the empty roll from Milk who appeared to be making some insane kind of paper gown, she snuck around the work stations, clocking Bianca leaning against the table, talking (or maybe arguing) with Laganja. She wasn't the most subtle of people, but she still managed to tiptoe her way towards the older queen, before hitting her on the back with the cardboard tube. 

Bianca, startled, whipped around to see the grinning Adore, who’d already paced back, anticipating an aggressive response.  
“You wanna play that game, bitch?” A brow raised, and picking up half used roll from her station, she slapped it into her hand, before moving towards the previously cocky woman. Sensibly, the younger queen bolted, moving toward the clothing racks and yelping as they were slapped by a tube that was aimed for her.  
“What the hell? I didn’t even hit you that hard!” 

This was a game of chase now, as Bianca seemed like the type not to hold back, and the black haired girl didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it. It felt a little low to be chasing someone, beating them with a cardboard roll when she should have been working, but breaks were a necessary part of getting things done. Unfortunately for some who were trying to focus on their creations, they were being quite the distraction. Neither of them seemed to notice, and they were courteous as to not damage anyone else’s things.

Making a break for the couch, Adore thought it might be quite cool if she jumped onto it to get away, though that wasn’t really thought through. As she somewhat clambered onto it, she almost fell, and the sponginess beneath her feet slowed her down. Bianca had her now, and with a quick hit to the shins, she yelped and stumbled back, falling onto the pillows and watching her with frightened green eyes. Though a little grumpy, and a tad confrontational, Bianca was not ruthless. All she did was bop her lightly on the head, before pacing back, smirking a little.

“You really thought that would be a good idea?”  
“I thought it would get in the way,” Laughing a little as she got off the couch, Adore brushed herself down, “Like, you’d have to go around it then I’d have time to get away before you could hit me.”  
“The couch is against a wall, and made of foam. There is a table in front of it, with nothing on it, why didn’t you run across that?”  
“I didn’t think!”  
“Well that’s a surprise.”  
The dark haired queen jabbed her lightly for the sarcasm.  
“Right, you better go back to work now,” She ushered, pushing Adore back towards the work station with the cardboard, before snatching the roll from her, “And I’m taking this with me.” 

Back at her station, she looked over to the older queen, remarking, “That was a lot of fun though, you wanna do it again some time?”  
“When we’re not in the middle of working and no one else is trying to get things done, sure. Also I’m not playing this game if you’re gonna be that easy next time.”  
Rolling her eyes, she chided back, “You be the one who has to run away then, it’s hard.”  
“Fine, I will. You’ll exhaust yourself though.”  
“We’ll see.”


End file.
